


[PODFIC] Replace Me

by where_thewind_blows



Series: PODFICS of We Loved 'Till the End [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, But we still love him, Established Relationship, Fluff, Identity Porn, Jealous Tony, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Winter Soldier (movie), Secret Identity, Steve loves Tony, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, well actually he is more sad than actually jealous, without the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/pseuds/where_thewind_blows
Summary: Every time Tony managed to locate the assassin, he told Steve, and while Steve always came home empty-handed he always had a smile on his face.So Tony stayed in the lab. He kept searching for Bucky, he kept sending Steve out to new places, with Wilson or Clint or Natasha. Bruce kept trying to pull him out of the lab, but he only really managed to whenever Steve wasn't home.Tony kept up his search even though he knew that finding Bucky would mean replacing himself. Because after all, he just wanted Steve to be happy.Podfic of Pearl_Unplanned Story





	[PODFIC] Replace Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Replace Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251921) by [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned). 



> Hope you enjoy the next part in the series! Sorry for any mistakes!!

**Text:** [Replace Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251921)

**Author:** [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned/works)

**Reader:** [Where the Wind Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/works)

**Length: 57 min**

**Downloads:** [ Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s0848q6tgi4r05e/Replace_Me__-_12_5_17%2C_3.52_PM.m4a)  
  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Song: Nothing to Lose by Color Out**

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!!


End file.
